This invention relates to a mine roof support assembly constituted by at least two coupled mine roof support units, and in particular to an assembly which is movable for use in bord-and-pillar mine workings.
It is known to couple three mine roof support units side-by-side by means of a common transverse beam. In this case the advance mechanisms of the two outer support units are connected to the beam which is fixed to the middle support unit. (See DE-OS No. 2 655 076).
It is also known to arrange lateral support legs on the roof bars and the floor sills of roof support units in order to prevent the support units tilting as they are advanced. (See DE-PS No. 1099 969).
It is also known to provide mine roof support units with driven roler or caterpillar travelling mechanisms so that the support units can be moved easily. (See DE-OS No. 2 161 291).
The aim of the invention is to provide a mine roof support assembly having at least two coupled mine roof support units, the assembly being such that the roof support units can be advanced individually in accordance with the progress of winning or driving; and such that the entire assembly can be transferred quickly, and around bends, from one working point to another working point.